Lyrics:Trigger Happy
Lyrics: Trigger happy Trigger happy! Got an AK-47, well you know it makes me feel alright Got an Uzi by my pillow, helps me sleep a little better at night There's no feeling any greater Than to shoot first and ask questions later Now I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day (Trigger, happy every day) Well, you can't take my guns away, I got a constitutional right Yeah, I gotta be ready if the Commies attack us tonight (Buh, uh, uh, uuuuh) I'll blow their brains out with my Smith and Wesson That ought to teach them all a darn good lesson Now I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day (Trigger, happy every day) (Oh yeah, I'm) trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) (Oh baby, I'm) trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) (Oh I'm so) trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, trigger happy) Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away Oh, I accidentally shot daddy last night in the den (Shot daddy in the den) I mistook him in the dark for a drug-crazed Nazi again (Drug-crazed Nazi again) Now why'd you have to get so mad? It was just a lousy flesh wound, Dad You know, I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day (Trigger, happy every day) Oh, I still haven't figured out the safety on my rifle yet (Bop doo-wop shoo-wop bop doo-wop) Little Fluffy took a round, better take him to the vet (Bop doo-wop shoo-wop bop doo-wop) I filled that kitty cat so full of lead We'll have to use him for a pencil instead Well, I'm so trigger happy, trigger happy every day (Trigger, happy every day) (Oh yeah, I'm) trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) (Oh baby, I'm) trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) (Oh I'm so) trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, trigger happy) Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away Come on and grab your ammo What have you got to lose? (Pom pom pom pom puhhh) We'll all get liquored up And shoot at anything that moves! Got a brand new semi-automatic weapon with a laser sight (Shoot to kill, now, shoot to kill) Oh, I'm prayin' somebody tries to break in here tonight (Shoot to kill, now, shoot to kill) I always keep a Magnum in my trunk You better ask yourself, do you feel lucky, punk? Because I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day (Trigger, happy every day) (Oh yeah, I'm) trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) (Oh baby, I'm) trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) (Oh I'm so) trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, yeah, I'm trigger happy) Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy (Trigger happy, trigger happy) Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away (Watch out, or he'll blow you away!) Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away (Watch out, or he'll blow you away!) Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away (Watch out, or he'll blow you away!) Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away (Watch out, or he'll blow you away!) Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away Back Trigger Happy